


Hairy Fungus

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: A post war, Year 8 ficlet with a little licence taken, with Snape as a remaining spectral professor at Hogwarts and hairy fungus as an amusing ingredient in draft of peace. Draco and Hermione struggle to admit they have feelings for each other. First posted on Tumblr @scdramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Hairy Fungus

“Granger, for goodness sake, just stay at your end, I can’t work like this.” Draco snapped, slamming his knife back on the bench.

“I have no problem sharing my workbench with you, Malfoy, but if you touch my hairy fungus one more time, I’ll…” 

“Seriously? That’s the last thing I’d touch of yours!” Draco eyed Theodore Nott, who nudged Zabini in the ribs as he stirred their potion causing him to drop the stirrer and give his friend the evil eye. 

“Oh, so there are things you would touch, then?” Hermione challenged with one hand on her hip, lifting her chin as she shook a piece of Valerian root in his face. Usually, he would laugh, but her joke fell flat when she saw him scowl. 

Nott was gasping for air behind them, slapping Zabini’ s shoulder in mirth. “Please make it stop, this is excruciating. “ 

Zabini mumbled something Theo couldn’t catch the beginning of, but it sounded like, “Just snog the bint won’t you, some of us have better things to do with our time." 

Draco met her eye, not backing down. "Are there things you would like me to touch, Granger? You have been looking a bit, err, sexually frustrated lately." 

He was mocking her, the usual dancing light in his eyes she’d seen over the past year was no longer there. His cheeky smile was gone, and she wasn’t sure where she stood.

"Mr Malfoy.” The ghostly spectre of Professor Snape droned nasally behind him. “I believe your listening skills may be in doubt, I asked you to brew draft of peace, what I’m hearing is anything but.”

“No professor, we were…” Draco began.

“Are your examinations not in two weeks?” Snape snapped.

“Yes, professor.” Draco sneered. He wasn’t used to being the one dressed down by Snape and especially not since he’d somehow returned in a similar way professor Binns had, having died in the Shrieking Shack. Granger had been informed upon their return, this was because the shack was connected to the castle and McGonagall had agreed to return him to his old post when he wouldn’t leave her office for two months, she’d told their small class so.

“And are you not here at the culmination of seven years of in-depth education in the subtle science and exact art of potion-making?” He sneered back, floating closer to Draco.

Hermione tittered but grimaced as the ghostly professor turned to her.

“Miss Granger, you’re possibly the most intelligent student I’ve ever taught, I would have thought you, out of anyone, wouldn't be unfocused at such a time. Or would you like Mr Zabini or Mr Nott to pip you and Mr Malfoy to first and second place in examinations this year?" 

"No.” She squeaked, jolting at his compliment, she always remembered the moment he called her an insufferable know it all. Perhaps he’d had a change of heart now he was dead. She shuddered, never quite getting used to the way he floated, pulling his cloak around him in such a familiar way. 

“Then whatever frustrating situation you find yourself in, I suggest you rectify it immediately and return your attention to the job at hand.” He waved his hand at the two as he floated away in the most disconcerting way. 

Red-faced with embarrassment, Hermione looked down at the valerian root in her hand and began to chop it finely. 

“Draco!” Theo hissed. 

“Sod off, Nott or I’ll thump you.” Draco pulled at his collar, running his finger to the nape of his neck, he was sweating under his friend’s gaze and swiped the back of his hand over his brow. 

Hermione glanced up. Malfoys eyes were on his pestle and mortar as he ground down the porcupine quills and she noticed the faint blush of embarrassment on his upper cheekbones. She decided they were rather gorgeous cheekbones. In fact, she already thought he was a magnificent specimen of a man since he’d returned to his usual form. He’d filled out, his shoulders had widened, and she almost bit her lip as she watched the sinew and muscle of his lower arms flex, visible as he’d rolled up his sleeves while he pounded his ingredients. 

Since the war ended and she and Harry had kept Draco and his mother out of Azkaban, she’d wondered how he was. He’d looked sallow and desperately skinny when she last saw him, but now he had regained muscle mass and seemed taller and more imposing than ever but imposing in a way that reminded her of an Austen character. 

Just over a handful of year eight students had returned to Hogwarts to re-sit year seven, Hermione, the three Slytherins, along with Neville and Parvati. She’d noticed the latter had been getting on rather well and teamed up as partners in every subject. This left her stuck with Malfoy. Zabini and Nott were attached at the hip and at first, she thought she’d prefer either of them compared to dealing with the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. It wasn’t that he was unpleasant to her, she’d caught him staring at her on several occasions, his eyes darting from side to side as if he was about to say something. She knew for any of them to get on in this small group this year she’d have to at least try to let things go. None of the Slytherins had been anything more than coerced into Voldemort’s army using threats towards their family and found this out afterwards. 

Harry and Ron thought she was mad to return and not take up an apprenticeship offered by the Ministry but she didn’t want that, she wanted peace and perhaps to open a little bookshop either in the muggle or wizarding world once she’d finished her exams, she wasn’t sure quite yet. She and Ron had laughed over their kiss, realising instantly that it was forged in the passion of war and didn’t mean anything. They remained close, all three, but realised it was time to seek out their futures alone for a time. 

A whole year had almost passed and she and Malfoy seemed cordial enough, she even had a laugh with him on occasion, finding his sense of humour and dry wit refreshing, though she realised today wasn’t about to be one of those days. 

“Draco!” Nott whispered again as she reached for the syrup of hellebore, finding her fingers touching Draco’s as he did the same thing. 

“S-sorry.” She stuttered and withdrew her hand sharply. 

Draco’s eyes met hers and he gasped, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. “Nott, if you don’t shut it, I’ll hex your bollocks off.” His eyes didn’t leave hers as he spoke. “Granger, please, do feel free to add the next ingredient.” He said politely. 

“For fuck’s sake, Draco will you listen to me!” Nott tried for the third time. “Your potion is burning!”

Both Hermione and Draco’s eyes darted to their cauldron. 

“Shit!” Hermione exclaimed and swiftly turned off the heat. 

Snape was eying them from the other side of the potion’s lab. “Perhaps,” he enunciated, “both Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger ought to return tomorrow when they can focus on the task at hand, rather than causing more havoc in my laboratory than I would expect from first years.”

Draco watched Hermione stand frozen in shock. She began to move like an automaton, he could tell she was upset as they cleared down their workbench in silence, returning ingredients to the potion’s cupboard, neither meeting each other’s eye. 

Neville and Parvati looked on sympathetically and even Theo was quiet as he finished their potion. 

Hermione hoisted her book bag onto her shoulder and stormed out of the room, her shoulders slumped and her chin trembling. She tried to leave Malfoy behind, but he followed. 

“Granger!” He called after her. 

“Don’t. I was fine until you started your ridiculous bickering with me.” She carried on towards the Year 8 common room, the only sound, her sensible loafers as they clacked along the stone corridor. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said loudly, far louder than he’d ever have done in the past. Who was he kidding, he would never have apologised to her in the past for fear of looking bad before his housemates. Now he didn’t care. All he knew was they’d got on well this year so far and were cordial, or even pleasant or friendly to each other mostly. Today had been different. It was the anniversary of his father’s imprisonment in Azkaban and he was mixed up and unfocused, grumpy from the moment he woke. He certainly didn’t blame Hermione for his father’s incarceration, she’d done far too much for his family already by keeping him and his mother out of the dastardly place. He’d developed feelings for her over the course of the year, she was perfect, beautiful, clever and funny and somewhere inside he always known that about her, and if things had been different…but they hadn’t and he’d been a bastard to her. The worst had passed, but she never left his mind, her screams haunted his dreams and he wondered if they would forever. Blaise and Theo kept telling him to go for it, to ask her out, but he knew he’d never be worthy of her, so he became more and more frustrated by having her at his side daily but not being able to tell her how he felt. 

“What is your problem!” She turned on her heel and marched back, stopping within inches of him, her chest rising and falling with anger and a withheld sob which pained the back of her throat. She wondered why this had to happen now when they’d managed almost a whole year as amicable partners. “You’ve been…you’ve been yourself this year, someone I liked,” she clenched her fists, “someone I began to think of as a friend." 

Draco held the strap of his satchel in a death grip, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "I can’t concentrate with you beside me all the time, Granger." 

Her face crumpled; she’d tried so hard not to let their past ruin her final year. She was devastated that he’d think she was the problem, that he couldn’t get over it and treat her the same, even though things had been going so well up until now. She turned to rush away and lick her wounds back in her dorm, but he caught her arm, his fingers holding her softly. 

"No,” he looked fraught, “no, you misunderstand me. It’s not because of the past, although I should get on my knees and apologise for everything. I…” he swallowed as he carefully turned her to him. 

She felt so strange, being in such close proximity to him. There had been times where they’d all spent time together in their common room, playing exploding snap and wizards chess, they’d become a family in her mind, and Draco, the way he looked at her in the firelight and smiled made her flush and her heart race. His behaviour today had hurt her, made her feel stupid for trusting him, made her worry for Parvati and Neville forgiving him as they’d done too. She tried to speak but her voice cracked, and she fell silent.

He dropped to his knees and grasped her hands, not caring what anyone thought of him as the other year 8 students left their potions class behind them. “I’m sorry, today hasn’t been the best day for me,” he laid his head on her hands. “I care about you, I’ve cared about you since we were children, I just couldn’t tell you because I know you would never have accepted me." 

Draco didn’t speak for a moment and she looked down, he remained on his knees. With a shaking hand, she pulled one hand away from his grip, reached out and ran her fingers through the blonde locks he wore a little longer nowadays, moving back to run her thumb over his brow. 

"I know what day it is, Draco.” His given name felt odd as it tripped over her tongue. “I think you already knew that.” She took a deep breath and pursed her lips for courage. “I think you know I care for you too; this year has helped me realise you mean a lot to me.” She admitted, feeling butterfly’s swirling in her stomach.

Draco lifted his head and looked up as a sunbeam filtered golden light through one of the stained-glass windows near the stairs. It lit up the cinnamon steaks in Hermione’s curls, setting her hair alight like burning fire. He knew he’d gladly worship her forever if she’d let him. “Sod off, you voyeuristic twats.” He called over his shoulder, mainly meaning Theo, who loved any type of drama, he knew it was like a drug to his friend. 

The others muttered amongst themselves, wandering past them to the top of the stairs and peeking over the stone bannister where they thought they may longer be seen. Draco could still see them in his peripheral and he noted that Longbottom seemed okay with the situation as he grinned and snogged Patil. Somehow his look gave Draco courage. 

He clasped Hermione’s hand tighter. “Will you? Will you accept me as your suitor?” He dared to ask. 

“No.” She furrowed her brow watching as he lowered his eyes, his lashes blinking as he shook his head in disbelief. He tried to rise but she stopped him by running her fingers through his hair with gentle pressure. “No, but I’ll accept you as my boyfriend.” She chuckled, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Both ignored the cheers and whistles as she dropped to her knees and hugged him close. “You’re an idiot for not asking sooner.” She grasped his face for the first time, smoothing her thumbs over his high cheekbones. “I’ve wanted to snog you all year." 

He was taken aback by her confession. Moving closer, he dropped his lips to her neck, kissing a line to her ear and licking her earlobe. "You know you said there are things I wouldn’t touch?" 

Hermione felt his voice caress her ear, causing chaotic electricity to run up and down her spine. "Um, y-yes I remember.” She breathed, biting her lip in anticipation. 

“Prepare yourself to be proved wrong, Hermione Granger.” He gathered her face in his hands and dipped his lips to hers, his breath mingling with hers as he murmured, “This has been a long time coming, my Gryffindor Princess.” He nipped before sliding his tongue over her lower lip. Her tongue darted out to touch his and he cupped her head, tilting it as he slanted his lips over hers. He felt her fingers weave through his hair and grasp the nape of his neck. She let out the most delightful mewl as his fingers dropped to dance across her collarbone. 

“Time to go.” She grasped his hand and dragged him up the stairs towards their common room. “I want to study.” She turned and bit on her little finger, “Or maybe I might consider another distraction,” she winked saucily over her shoulder. She’d been waiting for him for so long she couldn’t help but tease.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Granger.” He suckled on his plump lower lip and placed his hand in hers. 

“Fucking sweet Salazar, those two are so sexy together,” Theo sighed, “I need to find me a woman like that,” he said jealously as he watched them run off laughing, hand in hand. Classes finished for the other students and he eyed Luna Lovegood wandering along the corridor with the year seven students. He elbowed Blaise. “Do you reckon I’ve got a chance with that beautiful blonde? She is absolutely gorgeous." 

Blaise shook his head in exasperation, noticing his usual fan club come racing along the corridor filled with year six- and seventh-year girls, plus a few boys who found him attractive. "Theo, she’s been here for years, I’ve no idea why you haven’t seen her before. Go for it, leaves more for me.” He winked, heading towards the throng.


End file.
